


Pretty Boy

by Alanon (AlixMason)



Series: Mission:Insane [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, First Kiss, M/M, Mission:Insane, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixMason/pseuds/Alanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party game gone wrong...or right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is the first time I've ever written a story like this (HP/DM), and also the first time in a long time that I've written a Harry Potter fanfiction.
> 
> Also posted here: http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/659610.html

"Alright, everyone! Who's up for some party games?" a voice called over the mix of dance music and intoxicated laughter.

Soon, a crowd had formed in the living room, spreading into a rather deformed circle.

"What did you have in mind?" slurred a voice from the crowd.

Pansy Parkinson grinned mischievously.

"Well, what is no party complete without?" she shouted, raising an empty wine bottle over her head.

A chorus of "Spin the bottle!" went up from the crowd. Those not yet intoxicated enough backed away from the group while those who decided to play formed something that more closely resembled a circle. Among them was the infamous trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Blaise, Neville, George and, of course, Pansy. Even Draco joined the group as they all sat down on the floor.

"Who wants to go first?" Pansy asked, setting the bottle in the center of the circle.

"I think Harry does!" Ron called, giving his buddy a playful shove.

Harry laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright," he relented. "I guess I'm starting, then."

Leaning forward, Harry gave the bottle a spin, and everyone fell silent as they waited for it to come to a stop. Anticipation filled the room as the bottle began to slow.

Slower...

Slower...

Stop.

Hoots and hollers went up from the crowd as the bottle stopped at last.

"There is no way I'm drunk enough for this."

Draco ran a hand over his face and someone handed him a bottle. He gratefully took the offered drink, almost downing the nearly-full bottle in one go.

"I hope you're not trying to back out on me, Malfoy," Harry taunted.

"And risk the subsequent blow to his Malfoy pride, Harry? Never!" Ron mock-gasped.

Draco ignored the jibe.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Potter. I'd never back down from a challenge."

"Quit stalling, you two," Pansy said, and a chant of "Kiss! Kiss!" started up.

"Alright, alright," Draco said, pushing himself to his feet.

Harry stood up, as well, and they approached each other warily, as if they each expected the other to attack.

Harry smirked.

"Pucker up, pretty boy," Harry said, or tried to before he was interrupted by Draco.

The space between them had suddenly disappeared and Harry realized that Draco's mouth was on his. He tensed in surprise, but Draco's hands slipped around Harry's hips and Harry felt himself begin to relax. He found himself actually leaning into the kiss, his lips parting in something between desire and desperation, though he had no idea where either of the two feelings had come from. One hand gripped Draco's bicep while the other reached up to tangle in the silky blond hair.

A whistle broke through the trance-like state the room had fallen into. Harry and Draco shot apart instantly, both shocked and out of breath. Cheers arose from the crowd of onlookers, and the two men backed away shakily. Draco returned to his spot in the circle, but Harry sat himself a little way apart from the group, still trying to compose himself.

"I think I need another drink," Harry murmured, and wandered off, but not before his eyes caught the smirk on the slightly flushed face that sat across from him.

**Author's Note:**

> While flames are not appreciated, constructive criticism is. :) Feel free to comment or send me a message.


End file.
